Independently and not as an agent of the U.S. Government the Contractor shall attempt to identfy functionally distinct subclasses of T cells that may be responsible for cell-mediated tumor-specific cytolysis in vivo and other T cell subclasses that may be disadvantageous to the host by abrogating this activity.